


Somewhere In Neverland

by olddarkmachine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddarkmachine/pseuds/olddarkmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off All Time Low's "Somewhere In Neverland"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere In Neverland

Louis sat on the plush black leather couch in the middle of his and Harry’s living room, staring blankly at the TV, not particularly paying attention to what was on. He’d seen the explosion that’d taken place on his Twitter and it hurt him more than anyone could possibly know. He hadn’t agreed to letting anyone pick on his fans when he let their social media rep have his password. Yet that’s exactly what had happened. And now he’d hurt the most important people in his life, his fans and Harry. Though he knew he hadn’t typed the words that had sparked a war, he still felt responsible. It was his name attached to the vile things, and he had let them do it, so essentially it was from him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin atop them. 

He knew that now the fans probably hated him, hell, he deserved it. They could get in line because he hated himself too. No one deserved to be told what they believed in was bullshit. He didn’t think it was bullshit. But now they would never trust anything he had to say about it again. Letting out a long sigh, he let his eyes go out of focus as he stared at the TV, the colors all swirling together. It was as he considered just tucking himself into bed and sleeping it off when he heard a knock on the door. Lifting his head and staring at it as if it would open itself, he wondered who would possibly be there. He didn’t expect anyone over, Harry had a key and it wasn’t like he’d ordered any take out. Another knock sounded on the door, this time a little louder and a little more impatient, causing him to push himself off of the comfortable piece of furniture and towards the door. He really wasn’t in the mood to see anyone, so hopefully it wasn’t anything too terrible important. Peaking out of the peephole, he saw an empty hallway.

“Well that’s weird,” he mumbled to himself. Carefully, he undid the deadbolt and pulled the door open. Lying in front of the door was a little slip of paper. Bending down to pick it up, ignoring the pops in his back from having sat on the couch for so long, he picked it up and opened it, reading over the neat, looping script.

> Wendy, run away with me? -Peter

He felt his eyebrow quirk up as he read over it again and looked at the arrow drawn at the bottom, pointing down the hall. Though he didn’t particularly want to leave, his curiosity was peaked. Looking down at the sweats and worn shirt he was wearing, he shrugged before shuffling out into the hall in his socks and closing the door behind him. 

Slowly, he walked in the direction the arrow had pointed, wondering where it was leading, and considering turning back. After all, he was pretty certain no one actually wanted to see him right now. Walking down the hall lined with doors that led to other flats with people who were probably a lot more loved than he right now, he kept his eyes open for…. well he wasn’t exactly sure. Louis started to worry his bottom lip between his teeth, suddenly unsure about having left the flat without shoes, keys or his phone. What if he got kidnapped? Suddenly, a paper plane flew past his shoulder from behind him and landed a few feet ahead of him. A small squeak escaped his lips because, well, it’s not like anyone is ever ready for something to fly past their head. Turning around he looked to find his assailant, but saw nothing but an empty hallway. Odd. 

Leaning over to pick up the plane, he carefully unfolded it, seeing the same looping font scrawled over it.

> I know I sound crazy, don’t you see what you do to me?

Well, no piece of paper, I don’t see what I do to you, he thought bitterly. You didn’t even give me an arrow. He stared down at the creased paper in his hands, trying to lift some sort of answer from it, silently thanking whoever it was doing this for the distraction. Though he didn’t exactly want to be out of the flat, at least his mind was off the terrible things being said on the internet right now. 

A sharp whistle broke through his reverie, pulling his gaze from the note and up towards where the sound had come from. On the wall ahead of him, at the turn, was a note taped to the wall. Wow, Louis thought as he ran a hand through his hair, they were good. Folding the paper up and pushing it into his pocket, he walked towards the next note. 

> I wanna be a lost boy, a last chance, a better reality.

A small grin flitted across his features as he realized the references being used. Though, being referred to as Wendy was new to him. He was used to being Peter Pan. A small chuckle escaped his throat as he saw the little paw print in the bottom corner next to an arrow pointing to the right, encouraging him to follow the hallway. Louis slowly pulled the paper from the wall, not wanting to rip it, before folding it and adding it to his little collection in his pocket. Though his socks slipped slightly on the hardwood floor that lined the path, he trekked forth, intrigued to see where this little adventure would end. A door slammed shut behind him, causing him to jump and whirl around, though he guess that he probably wouldn’t actually see anyone, which he didn’t.

“Thanks for the heart attack!” He called down the empty hall, knowing he wouldn’t get a response, but enjoying just saying it. As he turned back to his task, he ran straight into a paper hanging from the ceiling. Taking a step back and swatting at it instinctively, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the note swinging from the thread that hung from the tile above him. How was that even possible? 

> Wendy, we can get away.

Was all it said with a little drawing of a fairy at the bottom, which he just assumed would be Tinker Bell. How cute. The lack of arrow led him to believe he was to continue down the hall, though he couldn’t imagine where this was all going. It ended in a wall, at least that’s what he had thought. But he’d keep going, if only to entertain “Peter.” He tugged on the string until it fell from the tile and into his hand, where he wrapped it around the note and placed it safely in his pocket. With a little hop in his step, Louis made his way to the dead end that was waiting for him. Drawing closer, he saw something sticking out from one of the walls. As he reached it, he realized that there was, in fact, something other to the end of this hall aside from a wall. The door to the stairwell. And stuck to the door with what looked to be a little nerf arrow, was another note. 

> I promise if you’re with me, say the word and we’ll find a way.

The looped words rang like a promise in his head as he looked at the arrow that pointed down to the door handle. He really wasn’t in the mood for stairs, but obviously a lot of work had been put into this, so he unstuck the arrow, folded the note and pushed the door open. A note was resting on the handrail, weighed down with a rock.

> And I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your Everything Better plan.

The accompanying arrow pointed him to the stairs on the right, which he knew led up to the roof. Though his pockets were starting to become weighed down, he tossed the rock into the one with the arrow, and the note with its companions. Careful to not slip on the stairs, because that would be his luck, he started to climb them, excited that he had to be near the end of this little journey. His blue eyes traced the walls as he walked, looking for another note, but it wasn’t until he got to the door that led outside that he saw the last one. Only, it wasn’t a note at all. Scrawled across the door itself was one word in the matching loopy script that had led him there in the first place.

> Neverland. 

A smile stretched across his features as he pushed open the door, not even wondering about how much trouble his Peter could get into for defacing it. The air was bitingly cold and took his breath away for a moment. The sun had set already and the stars were already out, so he couldn’t draw any heat from that. Too bad he hadn’t been told to bring a jacket. Eyes bright and curious, Louis turned, looking for the person who had led him there. But he didn’t see him. A small sigh escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around himself and walked towards the edge of the building, looking up at the stars. It was a nice distraction, anyway, he thought to himself as he let the air clear his senses. He already felt a little bit better. If it wasn’t for the slight breeze, he probably would have heard the quiet shuffle of shoes, but be that as it may, he didn’t. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, and though he should have jumped, he knew exactly who it was.

“The Second Star to the right shines in the night for you,” Harry’s deep timbre enveloped him as he spoke softly into Louis’ ear, sending a small shiver down his spine. His breath tickled his ear as he pushed further into him, relishing the warmth that emitted from the taller boy.

“Hey, Haz,” he said slowly, suddenly worried again about the things that had been said earlier. “You don’t hate me, right?” He asked timidly. Harry’s chuckle vibrated through his chest as he dropped a kiss on top of Louis’ hair.

“Lou bear, you know I could never hate you for what they say.” Almost as if to prove it, he nuzzled his face into the crook of the older boy’s neck. “I just thought you could use a nice getaway from everything for a bit.” Louis’ heart swelled, causing him to grin. Slowly, he turned, not disrupting Harry’s grasp on his waist. Looking up at the boy, cerulean eyes shining in the starlight, he flashed a dazzling smile. 

“You were right, babe. Thank you,” he breathed. Harry’s crooked smile that made hearts stop, including his, stretched across his face as he leant his face towards his. “Oh, but one thing,” Louis said lowly before he could close the distance. 

“Hm,” the curly haired boy hummed a little annoyedly. 

“I’m Peter.” And with that, he pressed their lips together, enjoying their small moment somewhere in Neverland.


End file.
